(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a modular adapter plate system according to the features of claim 1 and a vehicle with such a modular adapter plate system according to the features of claim 10.
(2) Description of Related Art
Seats in known helicopters or other mission equipment are up to now installed onto separate seat/cargo tracks being installed on a cabin floor panels by means of inserts. Said separate seat/cargo tracks have reduced stiffness properties. Depending on the mission, only a part of the installed seat/cargo tracks is required and the remaining seat/cargo tracks are removed. Removing said tracks from the cabin floor is labour-intensive, tedious and time consuming because of the high number of inserts. As the inserts have a short lifetime and the self locking mechanism of the inserts in the cabin floor panels breaks down after 3-5 uses, the inserts have to be replaced frequently, which is a time consuming and expensive operation. Some equipment arrangements are not possible and some seat/cargo tracks cannot withstand the crash loads caused by some equipment in a certain location because the necessary amount of inserts to withstand crash loads cannot be installed wherever required in the cabin floor.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,708 A discloses a multiple section pallet assembly having a primary pallet member fitted with adjustable article attachment brackets thereon to accommodate and attach a wide range of articles such as vehicle seats of varying sizes. For seat attachment, a support tray and support pedestals adjustably secured to the brackets have connector pins to fit into associated pin openings in seat structure so that the seats can be readily and securely mounted on the pallet member for conveyance and subsequently easily removed therefrom. The primary pallet member can be readily fixed to a bottom sled to form a pallet assembly. The sled has laterally spaced openings for forklift handling.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,803 A discloses a pallet comprising a substantially rectangle-shaped base plate, a frame-like rising section of a substantially rectangle-shape rising from a surface of the base plate, on which a driver's seat and assistant driver's seat or the seat for several passengers are to be carried, and surrounding said base plate, the base plate and frame-like rising section formed as one piece, by reaction injection molding.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,739 B1 discloses a connector housings attached to modules are received within aligned socket formations attached to the modules held assembled therewith forming a platform by joints established between such connector housings and the socket formations by selectively controlled locking balls projected through side walls of the connector housings into the socket formations. Such projection of the balls is guided through sleeves adjustably positioned on the housing side walls.